


Mr. Good Lookin’ Is Cookin’

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, goodboylupin's RS Candy Hearts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Sirius is in love with his best friend and finally confesses.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	Mr. Good Lookin’ Is Cookin’

**Author's Note:**

> For the RS Candy Hearts Challenge hosted by [goodboylupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/pseuds/goodboylupin)  
> Prompt: BFF
> 
> A huge thank you to the very lovely [Bethanlovescoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethanlovescoffee/pseuds/Bethanlovescoffee) for their beta help!

“What took you so long? James and his girlfriend will be here any minute and I still have to assemble the tiramisu!” 

Sirius smiled fondly at his best friend and roommate who was busy stirring the risotto in their kitchen-cum-living room.

“Well, don’t just stand there, come on, hand me the wine,” Remus said.

He looked adorable with a hand on his hip and lips in a cute pout. It didn’t help that he was wearing the blue apron that Sirius had bought. It read  _ Mr. good lookin’ is cookin’ _ and Sirius felt his heart might burst with fondness at the sight.

“Here you go Moons, one cup for the risotto and one for me,” Sirius joked as the curly haired man laughed and shook his head.

Remus was an amazing cook and Sirius loved watching him in the kitchen. So when James wanted to introduce his best friends to his girlfriend Lily, Remus offered to cook and Sirius was immediately on board.

* * *

James’ girlfriend Lily was warm, vibrant and very friendly. Everyone got along swimmingly, much to James’ relief. 

“Do you need any help, Remus?” Lily asked, taking a bite of her tiramisu.

“Oh no, Sirius and I will wash up later,” Remus replied.

“This tiramisu is excellent,” James moaned as he took another spoonful.

Remus blushed and mumbled thanks just as Sirius swiped a finger in Remus’ dessert.

Remus swatted at his hand and Sirius pouted. “Moony,” he whined.

Lily chuckled and asked, “So, how long have you been together for?”

Sirius’ head whipped towards Lily and Remus was blushing beet red.

“W-we’re not t-together,” he managed to stammer out.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I just assumed… You guys are so...” Lily said weakly.

“It’s ok Lils, a lot of people have made that mistake,” James said with a smirk.

Remus spluttered and Sirius suddenly stood. “Okay, who wants more wine? I surely do!” 

* * *

“Pads?” Remus said as he was drying the dishes. “About what Lily said… I’m sorry, I didn't realise I was giving people that impression”

“Oh,” Sirius said dejectedly.

“I mean, I’m me and you’re  _ you  _ and obviously-”

“What does  _ that  _ mean, Re?” Sirius interrupted.

“You know…” he replied sadly.

Sirius suddenly felt anger bubbling through his veins. “No, I don't know. All I know is that you are wonderful, charming, intelligent, a great cook, a brilliant friend, my  _ best  _ friend and someone I’ve been in love with for so many years!”

Remus gasped. “You’re in love with me?” 

“I-uh…” the dark haired man stammered before taking a deep breath. “Yes. Yes, I am. And it feels so good to finally say it! I love you, Remus Lupin. You’re an angel and I know I don’t deserve you, but-”

His rant was cut off mid-way as soft lips crashed against his. Sirius wound his arms around Remus and pulled him close. Remus broke their kiss and whispered softly, “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
